


Links Denial

by Nevaehangel39



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevaehangel39/pseuds/Nevaehangel39
Summary: This is a ficlet I wrote just emphasizing the fact that Link isn't comfortable with his feelings for Rhett when he feels them. It's inspired by the conjoined twins episode.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Please drop me suggestions for more fictions you would be interested in reading about Rhett and Link. This one was kinda personal to me because I knew someone who was similar to the Link I wrote here, someone who would get angry with themselves for feeling a certain way.

They had just finished filming the conjoined twins episode that day. Everyone was heading home for the evening.

"Hey Neal you leaving?" Rhett shouted from the set. 

Link was just heading for their office, "Nah, I got a couple of things to finish up, go ahead."

They had taken separate vehicles that day because they started going to separate gyms in the morning.

"Ok Link," Rhett shouted back, "see you tomorrow."

Link disappeared into the office, Rhett headed for his car. 

When Link was certain that the studio was empty he sat himself down on the couch. He was thinking about the episode that day, about how close he and Rhett were, the positions they were in. He had tried really hard to quell the heat that was in his belly and was threatening to go lower. He remembered laughing nervously as he was lying on top of his best friend, and more when Rhett basically had him in the doggy position. The heat started to rise again, Link felt the strain in his cock. 

He had so many times before thought about Rhett that way, but then would get angry with himself for thinking that way. He was a married man, he was straight, wasn't he? This time he felt a visceral need to relieve himself from the tension. He pulled his pants and underwear down to his thighs, his cock was already leaking, just enough to ease the friction and glide his hand down his member, as he cupped his balls, moaning softly. His finger trailing down to his hole, imagining Rhett there. 

~~

Rhett was on his way home when he realized he had forgotten his laptop. He decided to turn around and head back. 

Link was edging himself, not wanting to climax yet. His eyes were closed as he pictured Rhett bending over, so Link could take control. He wanted so badly to be the one to take the bigger man. His moans were growing louder.

Rhett walked into the building, he heard noises coming from the office. He tiptoed down the hall 

"Oh Rhett...." the voice coming from the office moaned

Rhett stopped, his heart beating in his ears. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was Link. He heard a distinct sound of jerking off, his head was spinning. 

Link forgot to close the door completely, so Rhett carefully peeked. He watched his best friend stroke himself, listening to him calling his name. He felt himself grow hard, he was so turned on. But also very surprised, he didn't know Link wanted him that way. 

Rhett had discussed with his wife Jessie a while ago that he was most definitely bisexual, and that he was given the okay to act on it if he needed. They had an open relationship, however Rhett had yet to act upon it because his attentions were solely focused on the one man he couldn't have. The one man he thought of as his soulmate. The one man he didn't think was interested, and here he was stroking himself and calling out Rhett's name.

Link slid a finger in himself, continuing to stroke. He started sobbing, as he felt himself reach his release. He was angry at himself all over again, for feeling this way. He grabbed a tissue as he cleaned the come from his belly and hand. 

Rhett decided he better sneak away, he left the studio and went home. 

Link sobbed quietly, he was so torn. He didn't understand how it was possible to have these feelings about 2 people. He cleaned himself up and went home conflicted.

~~

Rhett was super distracted all that evening. He would never know how to approach Link. He didn't know how to talk to his best friend about this. 

~~

The next morning

Rhett woke up to a text from Link

"Taking the day off today, not feeling well"

After what he saw last night Rhett had a feeling he knew why.

Rhett decided to text Link back

"Are you okay, bo?"

L:"Just feeling crappy, I'll be okay"

Christy had dropped the kids off at school and headed out for a day of pampering, so Link had the house to himself. His mind just kept flashing to images of moments where he and Rhett would touch each other in certain ways, or the looks they would exchange. He couldn't make sense of his feelings. 

Rhett too was home alone, what he saw last night was a revelation, one that he knew would change the dynamics of their relationship. But, how does he broach the subject. 

That was when Rhett made a decision, "fuck it, I'm going for broke"

He went to his room, and started to stroke himself until he was rock hard. 

He took a picture of his rock hard cock and sent it to Link.

*Ping*

Links phone went off

~~


	2. The picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link finally acknowledges his sexuality and feelings

Link heard his phone go off and went to open it. 

There was a picture of a thick, hard cock just staring him in the face. He dropped his phone, his heart was racing. "What the fuck?!" He said aloud. He picked up his phone, swallowed hard and looked again. It was from Rhett, Link was trying to understand. 

He started to type, then deleted. Started again, then deleted. 

Rhett could see the ellipses, he knew his friend received the picture. He was sweating, wondering what Link was thinking or what he was going to say. 

But, there was no response. Rhett began to panic, maybe I fucked up. Maybe he won't ever want to see me again. Oh fuck, what did I do?  
He started having a panic attack. He dropped to the floor trying to remember to breathe. 

Link was beside himself, he still didn't know what to say to Rhett. He didn't understand where this came from, or what instigated it. Then he thought, maybe he mistakenly sent it to me, maybe that was meant for Jessie. After all, he didn't know their bedroom habits entirely. He also knew that having a conversation like this over text was a bad idea, that's how things get lost in translation.

He decided to get dressed and head to Rhett's house. He wanted to get to the bottom of this. 

~~

Link had gotten to Rhett's house and decided to let himself in. Thankfully Jessie and the kids were gone. He and Rhett had this unwritten rule that they were welcome in each other's homes anytime because only strangers knock. However, usually Link texts first out of courtesy. This time, he didn't.

Rhett was sitting in his room, still coming down from his panic attack, tears rolling down his cheeks, worried he made a big mistake.

Link went upstairs, "Rhett" he called out. 

Rhett quickly got up and wiped his tears with his hands. Link was here! His heart lept into his throat. 

Link walked into the room, holding the phone out with the picture very visible. "Would you mind telling me what the fuck this is?"  
Links tone was a combination of anger and confusion. 

Rhett took a deep breath, "I'm not sure where to start." He was pacing.

Link sat down on the bed, his blue eyes boring a hole into Rhett. "You had better start somewhere, because I'm really trying to understand."

Rhett closed his eyes, he couldn't look at Link. "I-I uh, Link I'm bisexual"

"You are what?" Link was even more stunned. His jaw dropping, "when did you discover this?"

"It was a while ago, I mean it all started to make sense to me." Rhett was wringing his hands as he paced, Link was listening intently. "You see, I was always attracted to girls but never understood why I would wanna linger looks at guys or why I would get erections from guys....I guess I had an epiphany one day."

"So why would you send me a picture of your cock? Do I look fucking gay?" Link was slightly annoyed. Even though he wanted Rhett he still had not come to terms with his own feelings. 

"Link, I saw you yesterday. I heard you."

Link blinked several times, "you saw me?" Oh fuck, his panic began to set in. 

"Yes Link, I went back to the office, you were stroking yourself and moaning my name." Rhett turned and knelt in front of his best friend. 

"No, no ..." Link was not sure what to do, what to say. 

Rhett took him by the hand, "Link it's okay. I texted you that picture because I knew, and I wanted you to know. I needed to tell you..."  
He stopped

"Tell me what?" Link felt ashamed of himself, he began to sob as he looked at his feet. 

Rhett tucked a finger under Links chin to lift his eyes, those beautiful blue eyes. The electricity between blue eyes and green in that moment could have lit a city. As tears rolled down Links cheeks, Rhett leaned in and gently kissed one of his tears away as his face brushed Links and he whispered "I'm in love with you Neal".

Link shivered, hearing those words from this man he couldn't fight it anymore. As Rhett pulled back, Link's lips were on his. The electricity from the look, transferring to the lips. Link felt beard, it was different but nice. His fingers tracing the back of Rhett's neck, as Rhett's tongue pushed to part Link's mouth hungrily. 

Both men feeling things they both had only thought about and imagined. Rhett wasn't wearing a shirt, Links hands on his neck and back felt so good. 

Link was moaning into Rhetts mouth, as they continued to kiss. Sparks were flying. All of Links doubt about his sexuality began to dissolve, this felt more comfortable than he ever let himself imagine it would. 

Rhett started to lift Links shirt over his head, peppering him with gentle kisses on his chest and abdomen. "Link I love you, I believe I always have. You are my soulmate" 

Link fell back on the bed, smiling happily. He truly did feel loved. This was where he belonged, he knew it now. But he had to ask, "Rhett, have you ever...."

Rhett knew where this was headed, "no Link, never. Once I knew, yours was all I wanted. You were all I wanted. If I couldn't have you I was content not experiencing it, but also whole having come to terms with my sexuality."  
He climbed on top of Link, kissing his face, his jaw, his collar. 

Link pulled him up and kissed him again, their chests now pressed together. Rising and falling, touching with each breath. Tongues doing a dance that was like they had done this 1000x before. Both men's cocks now hard and aching, they just rutted against one another through clothing, as they both moaned. 

Rhett wanted to see Link, he stopped kissing him and looked at him for permission as his fingers curled into the waistband of Links pants. Link nodded, Rhett slid everything off of Link taking his time. As Link's hardness bounced off his belly, Rhett's eyes got big. He had mentioned he had never settled on it, and until this moment he hadn't. Link was impressively long, he almost wondered how it would feel. His own aching cock now twitched at the thought.

Rhett wanted to taste it, needed to taste it. He leaned in, licking the head as he held it in his hand. 

Link gasped, feeling Rhett's mouth as it slid down the shaft. "Oh Rhett" 

Rhett hummed as he stroked and sucked, knowing what he enjoyed helped to guide him. Also, he took cues from Links moans and noises. 

"Fuck yes, baby" Link said, surprising himself. Rhett's mouth felt so good. He didn't want to come so he lifted Rhett back up, their mouths meeting again. He could taste himself on Rhett's lips, stirring his cock. 

Link had imagined himself taking control, and he was feeling confident enough to do so now. Something in him snapped, "Take off your clothes," he told the taller man, in a very dominant tone. 

Rhett giggled for a second

"That was not a request," Link said, as he couldn't believe it was him saying these things, almost as if he had stepped outside of himself for a second. 

Rhett could see a shift in Link's eyes, he was extremely turned on and intrigued to see Link taking over. He did as he was told as Link looked him over, Rhett's cock was also impressive, not as long as his but girthier. 

Link started to lick his way from behind Rhett's ear to his chest and down to his manhood, slapping Rhett's ass once, Rhett letting out a yip, before Links hungry mouth began to devour Rhett's member, tasting a combination of precum and sweat, a salty sweetness he was enjoying. Rhett grabbed the back of Links head, fucking his mouth. 

Link pulled away, "dont you come, I want to share that experience with you, lie down on the bed," he commanded.

Rhett went to the bed, Link lifted Rhett's legs over his shoulders, such long legs. He kissed the legs gently. He knew Rhett wasn't ready to accept him, he slid his fingers into Rhett's mouth, Rhett sucked them gently. Link took one of his fingers and played with Rhett's hole, sliding in and out. Rhett moaned with each penetration. Then, 2 fingers, now Link looked to Rhett for approval to go forward, Rhett nodded. 

Link slid his cock into Rhett's mouth again, getting it wet. Then he repositioned himself, teasing the head of his cock at Rhett's door.   
He decided he wanted their bodies pressed together, he wanted to feel everything. 

"Straddle me," he said to Rhett.

Rhett sat up and wrapped his legs around Link, as Link held his cock so Rhett could fill himself with it. Slowly, he eased himself down, both men hissing their breath in as their mouths opened letting out a moaning breath. So much pleasure, Links hands on Rhett's back Rhett pressed right into Link as he began to ride. They found a steady rhythm, between breathing, moaning and fucking. Foreheads pressed together, eyes locked. Link let go completely "I love you Rhett" he panted. 

Rhett was elated, as he felt a new surge. Link reached between them and stroked Rhett. Rhett could see stars, his breath catching, trying to focus but it was too much...

"Oh fuck baby, I think I'm going to cum" Rhett grunted.

"That's my good boy," Link moaned "Come with me" Links love pouring deep into Rhett as he hit that most delicate spot that sent Rhett over the edge, his own orgasm covering both men in his mess. 

Link was still twitching inside of Rhett as he pulled him in for a kiss. 

Rhett collapsed on top of Link, his cum sticking them together. 

Both men attempting to catch their breath. 

"I fucking love you Rhett James Mclaughlin" Link smiled happily as he kissed the top of Rhett's head.

Rhett looked into Link's eyes, "my soul mate."


End file.
